


Things Unheard

by IlluminateandRelate



Series: I fix the end of Tokyo Ghoul [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Finishing character arcs, Fluff, Giving Quinx Justice, I fix the end of Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, hospital talk, side mutsurie, working out problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateandRelate/pseuds/IlluminateandRelate
Summary: Mutsuki and Urie go to visit Saiko in the hospital. To talk about things she’s known, but won’t hear. To fix their family. (Continuation to Things Untold.)





	Things Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've decided since Quinx squad is based on the four monkeys see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, do no evil and these represent their flaws which never finished I am writing: Things Untold (Uries POV since he speaks no evil and his flaw is he won't discuss the issues and I finish and make him discuss in a one-shot attempt to fix his arc), Things Unheard (Saiko's POV since she hears but ignores the problem and pretends not to know), and Things Unseen (Mutsuki's POV since he sees not his evil doings. I think Ishida mostly fixed this issue with him but I am still dissatisfied with how it was never cleanly tied off.) After I finish things unseen I am going to focus on the other aspects of the end that bother me. Feel free to leave requests.

_How do you hear the ignored?_

As it turned out, having a large collection of RC cells accumulated on your face did, in fact, affect your gaming skills. It was either that or the drugs the nice lady, Kimi, prescribed. Either way, a useless distraction led to useless time spent in a useless hospitable bed. And perhaps, for the first time in her natural born life, Saiko wished to be outside. She’d asked, of course, but the nurses and doctors insisted her only errands should be of those of utmost importance such as bathing or bathroom business.

Visitors became her only distraction, only solace, for someone who’d spent so much time shut in with herself she realized just how few of those she’d ever interacted with in her pre-illness life. Not to mention visitors brought treats… Yoriko with bakery buns, Touka with treats and Mutsuki with candy. She’d be good for a lifetime with the sheer amount of sugary sin layering slowly on her bedside tables. Urie never brought any though, “unhealthy,” he’d said when she had shown him them a few visits back.

_Well, what could she expect from someone who hated sweets anyway?_

But any glamour felt from staying in a hospital for a long period of time had faded after the first week or so, and despite an effective beta treatment and promises of Saiko’s soon release she’d grown a little stir crazy. Her legs ached to move. To run.

_The sedentary hikikomori girl? Run? Yes, she really was losing her marbles._

It had been what, three months since Maman had been dragged back from the underbelly of that beast. Three months of research, of tests, scans, of rarely seeing her friends, her family. Touka’s visits had slowed out of concern for her husband, Saiko understood. Love was important. It had just grown… lonely.

She fisted the papery sheets at her sides, the sterile white of the room sometimes felt like a trapped box, shrinking smaller every day. Saiko sighed, reaching over to the table at her left to grab a wrapped bun, the cellophane wrapper crinkling loudly when she heard them. Muffled voices just outside her door. She quickly stopped unwrapping the bun to hear exactly who it was, a doctor? Nurse? They had had her on RC cell suppressants for days as they had managed to both slow and diminish the size of her ROS so her normal hearing, smell, and sight, had been far reduced. She only managed to catch bits and pieces of their conversation, words of “are you sure” and “she’ll be okay.”

_What were they planning? Would she be okay?_

Saiko had just enough time to roll over and pretend to be asleep before the door clicked and slowly slid open. The two individuals walked in. Saiko’s heart jackhammered against her ribcage.  _Who were they? What, were they?_

“Did we catch her when she was asleep?” One voice, masculine but oddly female, almost like-

“Look at the heart rate monitor, you think that’s a resting heart rate? Plus I can hear that thing,”

Saiko shot upright, her face morphing into a grin as the alarm next to her in her bed setting off in a frantic set of beeps.

“Mucchan! Uri!” she cried, as Mutsuki hurriedly ran toward her. The beep was still going as he was forcing her to lie back down.

“Saiko you have to be careful.” He said, gently pressing her back into her mountain of pillows. She struggled against him, wanting to sit up and see Urie. “Calm down, I’ll adjust it, just wait a moment.” Mutsuki continued speaking as he picked up the remote on her bedside table from beneath a mountain of candy and toys. Gently, he pressed the button that would situate her bed upright.

Saiko’s gaze flitted to Urie as she rose, a small smile softening his features. He watched Mutsuki. She looked between the two of them as she finished being lifted upright by the bed.  _Something was different._  After their fight at dragon, when they pulled Mutsuki back from whatever dark place his mind had gone they had been together again, but not connected. The air had still been rigid, stiff,  _unfinished_. But now it was different, more thawed, not perfect, but warmer.  _Not to mention they had yet to visit her together._

She eyed them suspiciously as Urie sat down in one of the visiting chairs and Mutsuki at the end of her bed. Her legs were too short to quite reach it and had always left a gap where they failed to meet the end. A sudden creeping feeling gave Saiko had the idea that maybe this visit had another purpose than just to see their friend.

“You came together,” she spoke giving a small smile as she reached a non-tube filled arm to hold Mutsuki’s hand.

“Sorry we didn’t bring anything,” Mutsuki said, glancing sideways at Urie as if that provided an explanation. He swallowed then added, “We came to- or I came to apologize to you. The both of you.”

Saiko’s uncovered eye widened.  _(“Mucchan you smelled like blood…”)_  Saiko was forced all too well to remember. Maybe he was back now but, she knew the digital soundwaves couldn’t block it out forever. As much as she wished. And here she was, waiting in a room, alone. And somehow she  _still_  had managed to ignore what had happened. Where he had gone.

She couldn’t keep ignoring it, keeping these things unheard, unacknowledged. Sooner or later she had to uncover her ears.

“Mucchan-”

“I have to say this,” he paused, turning to look at her, “it’s suffocating. We won’t go anywhere if I don’t explain. Explain why.”

Saiko’s eyes filled with water. She nodded.

_It made sense, after all…_

She just didn’t want to feel the pain, Mucchans, Urie’s, hers. There had been too much. Too much since the start of all this and now there was more. Mutsuki was dragging it into the air. Filling it with thick drooping waves of grief. Ones that would crash on the shores of her brain and leave dregs of smelly weeds and creatures. But if it would flood her shores, Mutsuki must have been drowning in his sea of it. And if talking spilled some of his load to hers. Well, at least he would be able to breathe.

He took a deep breathe, receiving a small smile from Urie before beginning.  _Something really had happened._ “From the moment I stepped foot into the chateau I was not who you all thought, not just that I’m a female biologically which ended up slipping out but my past.” Saiko squeezed his hand and offered a small smile as he paused. It was hard, hard to accept that things- that picturesque days had been different to everyone’s eyes. Bittersweet to know maybe old times weren’t as pleasant as they had felt. Much like a pillow made of fiberglass they only appeared soft.

He continued speaking, “My father wasn’t a good man, my mother neither in a different way. I killed them. Not ghouls.” It was Urie’s turn for his eyes to widen, not to mention his face somehow looked paler than usual  _if that was even possible._  He stood up, and Saiko was sure he’d walk out for a moment before he walked over to sit on the other side of the bed as Mutsuki continued the story.

It took an hour.

_Rushima, Torso, Sasaki, Aura, Touka. Why. How. When._

To know what he’d done, Mutsuki,  _Mucchan_. Who he’d hurt.  _Touka._  Manipulated.  _Aura._  To know someone she loved too much could be capable of such chaos, of so much pain and endeavor. Saiko was hurt, was betrayed, was in pain, was all, in between, and up high. You always want to believe in the people you surround yourself with. Believe they are good, cherishable.  _Family._

Saiko was bawling and Mutsuki had a steady flow of tears streaming from his eyes. Now vibrantly green from being bloodshot, he’d taken off the patch a while ago. Urie had taken his other hand, holding it more gently than Saiko’s python grip but still firm. There was a suspicion he’d glossed over some parts. Too briefly mentioned to be whole truths rather than halves. Though, she figured even if he had done that. Had not spoken some of those memories people needed to be ready to share. To speak.

_She was hurt by him. But he was hurt by him too._

“I love you Mucchan” Saiko threw herself forward in the bed, ignoring the greatly reduced but still obvious mass of cells on her face to grip him with what energy she could muster from the drugs. Mutsuki’s body shook from his collapsing sobs, he gripped her tightly, lovingly.  _Family._

From her blurred peripherals, she saw Urie.

“Come here you dumb beefy boy,” she half sobbed- half yelled at him through her crocodile tears. He hesitated for a moment. Scared to add himself to the equation before she reached out a tube filled arm and yanked him forward into the embrace.

The alarm blared.

This time nobody tried to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed and let me know what parts of the end of TG bothered you most so I can maybe try and fill in some gaps. Because "Its free real estate!!!" (What I say to myself as I cry and try to make up what happened in my head to satisfy myself).


End file.
